


Give me a Reason to prove me wrong

by Kosakoni



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, M/M, Spoilers, pure heartbreak
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1720133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kosakoni/pseuds/Kosakoni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles erinnert sich an alles, das nach Kuba passiert ist. Die Gefühle, die mit diesen Erinnerungen aufkommen, sind zu viel für ihn. Aber gleichzeitig weiß er, dass die Zeit gekommen ist, sich diesen und Erik zu stellen. Auch wenn das heißt, dass sie Beide zu einer schrecklichen Erkenntnis kommen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give me a Reason to prove me wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte hat mir echt alles abgefordert. Daher kann ich euch nur einen Rat geben, bevor ihr anfangt, legt euch Taschentücher bereit. Ich habe wirklich alles gegeben - selbst Tränen geweint - als ich Charles Gefühle und Entwicklungen dargelegt habe, so wie ich annehme, dass es ihm in den zehn Jahren und danach ergangen ist. Daher hoffe ich, es wenigstens gut getroffen zu haben. 
> 
> Solltet ihr während dessen Musik hören wollen, empfehle ich euch von Hoobastanks - The Reason über zu gehen zu The Foo Fighters - Walk & Best of you, weiter zu Avril Lavignes Songs - My Happy Ending - Wish you where here - How does it feel - Nobody's home und When you're gone.   
> Zumindest habe ich die FF in dieser Musik Reihenfolge geschrieben. 
> 
> Ich wünsche euch jedenfalls - trotz der traurigen Sequenzen - viel Vergnügen und hoffe, dass euch die FF gefällt.  
> Ich bin unheimlich gespannt, was ihr zu sagen habt und freue mich diesbezüglich sehr auf Kommentare.
> 
> Ganz liebe Grüße
> 
> Kleine Anmerkung noch zu den Kursiv Texten - es sind natürlich Gedanken. Wenn Erik jedoch in seinen Gedanken ein nicht-Kursives Wort denkt (Oder in einem gesprochenen Satz kursiv), ist es auch tatsächlich in seinem Geist (Satz) als ein Deutsches anzusehen. Leider ist das im Englischen sehr viel einfacher zu erkennen aufgrund der unterschiedlichen Sprache. Aber ich finde den Canon zu süß, das Erik in emotionalen Situationen auf Deutsch übergeht, dass ich es auch so beibehalten will.

Es gab nicht vieles, das seinen Geist so sehr beruhigen konnte wie das Schreiben von Facharbeiten. Möglicherweise klang es verrückt, doch Charles konnte am besten entspannen - seinen Geist - ruhig stellen, wenn er nachdachte. Vielleicht empfand er Schach daher immer als so unbefriedigend.

 

Zumindest bis zu dem Tag an dem er das erste Mal mit Erik Lehnsherr spielte.

 

Nicht eine Sekunde durfte Charles unachtsam sein. Erik würde es merken und gegen ihn verwenden. Daher ließ er sich auch nicht dazu verführen, in diesen warmen, so einladenden Geist einzudringen.

 

Nicht während ihrer Schachspiele, auch, wenn er sich nichts mehr wünschte.

Dieser eine Geist - dieser starke Geist, der mehr Narben hatte, als ein normaler Mensch es überleben könnte, war für Charles wie ein zweites Zuhause innerhalb weniger Tage geworden. Und es machte ihm irgendwie Angst wie abhängig es ihn gemacht hatte, in diesen einzudringen. Sich dort mit Erik zu unterhalten. Sich zu wünschen den Anderen in den seinen zu ziehen. Ihm zu zeigen, dass es auch anders sein konnte …

 

Frustriert fuhr sich Charles durch die feuchten Haare.

 

Nach einer weiteren Trainingsstunde, die bereits vor zwei Stunden geendet hatte, war Charles duschen gegangen. Dann hatte er sich in sein Zimmer begeben, um seine neuste Facharbeit zu schreiben. Und während gerade das bisher seinen Geist auf entspannende Weise stimuliert hatte, klappte es nicht. Die Worte wollten nicht kommen. Dabei wusste er alles über die Ursachen aller künstlich herbeigeführten Mutationen. Er bekam die Worte jedoch nicht auf das Papier. Wusste nicht, wie er sein Wissen auf leichteste und doch intelligente Art beschreiben sollte.

 

Denn alles an das er denken konnte, war Erik.

 

Erik, dessen Fähigkeit so wundervoll war und beeindruckend, dass es ihn vollkommen einnahm.

Noch nie, hatte er eine Person mit einer derart starken Mutation kennengelernt.

Jemanden, der ihm so ebenbürtig war und gleichzeitig so unterschiedlich dachte.

 

Denn während Charles darauf vertraute, dass die Menschen sie irgendwann akzeptieren würden, so sah Erik das ganz anders. Er meinte, dass man den Menschen ihre Kraft demonstrieren musste, um ihnen aufzuzeigen, dass es keinen Sinn machte, die überlegene Spezies zu fürchten oder bedrohen.

 

Dabei war es genau das, was die Menschen doch fürchten ließ.

Einschüchterung.

 

Doch egal, was Charles sagen würde, Erik hatte seine eigene Ansicht.

Vielleicht mochte der Ältere recht haben und er war etwas naiv, wenn er sagte, dass Charles nicht auf seine Einsicht glauben sollte. Würde er jedoch nicht glauben … wäre er nicht die Person, die er heute war.

 

Charles hatte immer gehofft irgendwann jemanden zu treffen, der keine Angst vor ihm hatte, wie seine Mutter … und dann traf er auf Raven. Das erste Mal, dass es sich ausgezahlt hatte zu glauben. Also weswegen sollte er nun aufhören?

 

Er sah keinen Fehler darin auf etwas Gutes zu glauben.

 

Und doch würde er - obwohl er das jetzt noch nicht wusste - gerade diese Fähigkeit für eine sehr, sehr lange Zeit zu verlieren.

 

~*~

 

_Charles konnte kaum atmen. Der Geruch in der Luft war …_

_Die Haare auf seiner Haut richteten sich auf, als er in den Himmel über sich blickte._

_Da waren überall dunkle Rauchschwaden, die ihm die Sicht benebelten._

_Und doch war es dieser Geruch …_

 

_Schnee begann plötzlich zu fallen und Schreie erfüllten seinen Geist._

 

_Doch es war kein Schnee._

 

_Es war Asche die auf ihn fiel …_

 

Atemlos richtete sich Charles in seinem Bett auf. Zittrig tastete er nach der Nachttischlampe, doch verfehlte er sie mit seinen zittrigen Fingern. Ruckartig verließ er sein Bett, nur um ins angrenzende Badezimmer zu stolpern. Halt suchend tastete er sich am Waschbecken entlang, woraufhin irgendetwas klirrend hinabfiel.

Scherben zerbarsten neben seinen nackten Füßen, während er versuchte sich mit eiskaltem Wasser die Tränen vom Gesicht zu waschen.

 

Unaufhörlich zitterten seine Finger, die er hart in seine Kopfhaut bohrte, um den Schmerz, der dahinter pochte zu überdecken.

 

Es war nicht, dass er seine Fähigkeit nicht mochte. Er liebte sie. Doch Momente wie diese …

 

Ein Poltern, ließ Charles sich ruckartig vom Waschbecken aufrichten. Fades Licht strahlte vom Flur, in sein Zimmer und das Bad. Immer noch außer Atem blickte er plötzlich in aufgebrachte, graue Augen.

 

Seine Augen füllten sich erneut mit Tränen, als ihm bewusst wurde, was der Mann ihm gegenüber alles durchmachen musste. Er hatte es zwar zuvor bereits gewusst - es jedoch zu erleben … selbst wenn es nur im Traum war …

 

Charles wollte irgendetwas sagen, um sich für diesen heftigen Einbruch in Eriks Privatsphäre zu entschuldigen. Doch als er den Mund öffnete, fuhr Erik nach vorne und Charles zurück. Er rechnete mit einer Faust, doch schlangen sich kräftige Arme hart um seinen Körper, während warme, große Hände sich auf seinen Rücken legten.

 

„Das hättest du nicht sehen sollen.“

„Ich - … es tut mir leid.“

 

Seine noch immer zitternden Finger legten sich zaghaft auf die Seiten des Mannes. Beinah gleichzeitig spürte er einen feinen Hauch auf seiner feuchten Haut, als Erik bitter lachte.

 

„Idiot.“

 

Charles schloss die Augen und ließ die Tränen frei, während er sich von Erik halten ließ. Und er fragte sich, ob Erik trotz dieser grausamen Erinnerung auch diese beschützende Wärme gespürt hatte. Das Wissen, nicht alleine gewesen zu sein.

 

Doch als die starken Arme sich noch enger um ihn schoben, meinte er seine Antwort zu erhalten.

 

Jetzt allerdings weiß er noch nicht, dass es eben dieser Traum sein wird und noch unzählige mehr, durch die er sich entscheiden wird seine Fähigkeit aufzugeben … 

 

~*~

 

Wie jede Fähigkeit, war es auch die seine, die trainiert werden musste. Allerdings war dieses Training nicht ganz einfach. Besonders nicht, wenn sich Charles nicht konzentrieren konnte. 

 

Seit einer ganzen Weile plagten ihn Kopfschmerzen und eine innere Unruhe, die er nicht beruhigen konnte. Hinzukam, dass die Stimmen stärker wurden, je mehr seine Kontrolle nach ließ. Als er noch ein Kind war und das erste Mal fremde Stimmen gehört hatte, war sein erster Gedanke, dass er verrückt sei. Doch mit der Zeit wurde ihm bewusst, dass diese Stimmen real waren. Eben nur nicht wirklich für ihn bestimmt. 

 

Besonders das wurde ihm bewusst, nachdem er im Kopf seiner eigenen Mutter hörte, dass sie sich vor ihn fürchtete. 

 

_Er sieht mich schon wieder so an. Als wisse er was ich denke. Dieses Kind … diese Augen, Gott wie sehr ich es_ hasse _wenn er das tut._

 

An diesem Tag verlor er seine Mutter. Und war nicht das erste Mal, dass er jemanden verlor aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit. Seiner Art … dem was er einfach war und nicht ändern konnte. Es war somit an ihm selbst sich zu schützen. Was wiederum bedeutete, dass er gewisse Distanzen eingingen musste. 

 

Vielleicht war das auch der Grund warum Charles nie eine Beziehung hatte. Weswegen ihm der Begriff romantischer Liebe einfach fremd war. Klar liebte er Raven, doch nur als seine Schwester. Immerhin waren sie beide zusammen aufgewachsen. Wie könne sich daraus je etwas … intimeres entwickeln? Allerdings meinte Charles auch, dass gerade diese Beziehung das Intimste in seinem Leben war und sein würde. 

 

Es ist somit auch wieder einer dieser Tage, an denen ihm Raven bewusst werden lässt, dass er mehr in seinem Leben braucht. 

 

„Versteh mich nicht falsch, Charles, aber … du machst mich wahnsinnig.“

„Was?“

 

Unverständlich sah er seine Schwester an. Er saß seit etwa einer halben Stunde in der Bücherei. Um die Stimmen fern zu halten, trug er Kopfhörer, aus denen er seine Musik auf höchste, ihm erträgliche Lautstärke hörte. Was bedeutete, dass er Hardrock hörte, was wohl das Einzige auf der Erde war, das übertönend gegenüber den Schmerz bringenden Stimmen in seinem Kopf war. 

 

Raven verdrehte ihre Augen und zog ihm etwas harsch die Kopfhörer vom Kopf, woraufhin laute Gitarrenlänge und eindrucksvolle Texte den sonst so ruhigen Ort erfüllten. Beinah schmerzerfüllt verzog Raven ihr Gesicht. 

 

„Jedes Mal wenn du diesen Mist hörst, müssen wir mithören. Außerdem schädigst du mit dem Krach deinen Ohren.“

 

Charles lächelte. Raven war immer so. Harsch, direkt, aber darunter lag immer ehrliche Sorge um ihn. 

 

„Entschuldige. Aber wozu brauche ich Ohren, wenn ich Das habe?“

 

Darstellend legte er seinen Zeige- und Mittelfinger an seine Schläfe, während er weiter lächelte. Schnaubend verdrehte das Mädchen ihre Augen. Dann schmiss sie seine Kopfhörer auf seinen Schoß und wandte sich galant um. 

 

„Mach doch was du willst, aber hör auf deine Musik zu übertragen. Das ist furchtbar.“

 

Vorsichtig sandte er ihr das Gefühl von Entschuldigung und leichter Belustigung. Dann griff er nach den Kopfhörern, um sie sich wieder aufzusetzen, als er eine weitere Stimme hörte. Diesmal jedoch in seinem Geist. 

 

_Ich hätte dir diese Art von Musik nicht zugeschrieben._

 

Charles schluckte. Der leise Schmerz in seinem Geist schien abgeflaut zu sein und doch hatte er das Gefühl, dass es etwas mit Erik zu tun hatte. Weniger an der Musik.

 

_Weswegen nicht?_

_Deine ruhige Art._

 

Es war nur ein Satz. Dennoch spürte er dahinter mehr. Eine Empfindung. _Sehnsucht_. Und ihm wurde bewusst, dass ihn Erik um diese Ruhe beneidete. Sich selbst nach ihr sehnte. Allerdings war gerade das etwas, das Charles bitter lächeln ließ. Sein Blick senkte sich. Beides Reaktionen, die Erik nie erfahren würde, weil dieser sich in der Küche befand.

 

_Glaub mir, ich bin vieles, doch nicht ruhig._

 

Sanft entzog er sich mit diesen Worten aus Eriks Geist, woraufhin der Schmerz wieder zurückkam. Gequält presste Charles seine Finger gegen seine Nasenwurzel. Als Telepath war es gerade ein anderer Geist, der ihn stimulierte. Sich von anderen zu distanzieren oder seine eigene Fähigkeit zu blockieren, war als würde man einem gesunden Menschen die Sinne rauben. 

 

Allerdings war es die einzige Möglichkeit, um seine Freunde zu beschützen. Sie nicht zu verschrecken und somit zu verlieren. 

 

Tief durchatmend erhob sich Charles. Sein Walkman wurde ausgeschaltet und zusammen mit den Kopfhörern auf den Sessel gelegt auf dem er bis eben gesessen hatte. Dann ging er in die Küche. Eigentlich wollte er noch etwas mit Hank arbeiten, aber … Hank war nicht bei Erik. 

 

Dort angekommen, umhüllte ihn sofort eine angenehme, warme Stille, in der sich seine Fähigkeit begann zu entspannen. Die Schmerzen jedoch blieben nach wie vor. Um nicht zu anhänglich zu wirken, ging er schwach in Eriks Richtung lächelnd an den Kühlschrank. 

 

„Charles.“

 

Seine Haut kribbelte. Sein Geist ebenfalls. 

Es war etwas, das ihm noch nie in Gegenwart einer anderen Person passiert war. Diese Anziehung, die so verboten war. Halb drehte sich Charles zu Erik um.

 

„Ja?“

 

Erik erhob sich, trat an ihn heran und sein Herz begann zu rasen. Das war nicht normal - das war nicht wie es sonst mit ihm war. Dann, ohne irgendeiner Vorwarnung schoben sich warme Finger unter sein Kinn und Charles schob seine Fähigkeit so hart hinter die schwache, doch wirksame Barriere, dass er leicht vor dem intensiveren Schmerz zuckte. 

 

Graue Augen, in denen ein unheimlich schöner Schimmer von Grün mit schwamm, ließ etwas in Charles Bauch flattern. Er  _durfte_ nicht. Er  _verstand_ gleichzeitig auch nicht, was er nicht durfte … 

 

Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und stoppten abrupt, als etwas weiches sich unter seine Nase platzierte. Charles blinzelte. 

 

„Du hast Nasenbluten.“

„Oh ...“

 

Es fiel ihm unheimlich schwer sich von Eriks Augen loszureißen, bei dessen Worten. Und es war diese Schwierigkeit dabei, die ihn leicht erröten ließ. 

 

… _liebenswert …_

 

„Hä?“

 

Sobald er den Gedankenfetzen zwischen seine Barrieren hindurch wahrnahm, blickte Charles, Erik verwirrt an. Dieser hingegen schien sich entweder seinen Gedanken nicht bewusst oder Charles Verwirrung, denn er sah ihn weiterhin besorgt an. 

 

„Hast du das öfter?“

 

Er nickte. Öfter als es ihm lieb war.

 

„Wann immer die Stimmen zu viel werden und ich mich verschließe.“

„Dann öffne dich.“

 

Da war etwas Eindringliches in Eriks Worten, dass Charles einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Schließlich und soweit wie er es mit Eriks Berührung konnte, schüttelte er den Kopf. Seine blauen Augen senkten den Blick etwas ab. Unachtsam auf die Halsbeuge seines Gegenübers.

 

„Ich kann nicht, ich … du … musst verstehen, ich bekomme manchmal gewisse Signale ab. Wenn sie zu stark sind … ich es nicht filtern kann, dann kann ich sie nicht annehmen. Ich darf darauf nicht reagieren, weil es dann zu einer Umkehrreaktion käme und … was?“

 

Es dauerte und kostete ihn mehr Worte, als es Charles sonst gebraucht hätte, doch konnte er den Blick endlich von Eriks makelloser Haut lösen, um ihn zu heben. Umso verwirrter war er nun, als er diesen schwach grinsen sah. Dann schüttelte Erik den Kopf.

 

„Nichts, du bist nur _süß_ wenn du beginnst etwas zu erklären.“

 

Charles war versucht das Wort, welches Erik verwendete zu wiederholen. Allerdings scheute er sich davor. Es war genauso wie mit dem Wort, welches der Größere eben gedacht hatte. Ebenfalls in seine Richtung …  _liebevoll_ . Dabei war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass es Deutsch war. Jedoch kannte er dessen Bedeutung nicht. 

Aber es hörte sich irgendwie schön an. 

 

Auf sein Schweigen hin, senkte Erik seinen Blick und Charles vermutete, dass er ihn auf seine Nase fixierte, wo das Tuch sachte weggenommen wurde. Womöglich um zu sehen, ob die Blutung nachgelassen hatte. Seine Schmerzen jedoch waren da - nach wie vor. Den sachten Druck kurz darauf nach zu urteilen, das Bluten auch … 

 

Und wenn Erik bisher sanft klang, nun nicht mehr.

 

„Als Telepath solltest du das jedoch nicht machen. Du schadest dir selbst damit mehr, als ihnen. Womöglich würden sie es nicht einmal merken, würdest du es annehmen.“

„Ja, möglich … doch … ich ...“

 

Charles zögerte als er Eriks eindringlichen Blick sah. Er wusste was kommen würde, würde er die falschen Worte wählen. Stattdessen schloss er kurz die Augen. Der Grund dahinter, lag in etwas Anderem. Etwas, das nicht einmal Raven wusste … 

 

„Ich ertrage nicht noch mehr Furcht, Erik.“

 

Als seine Augen sich wieder öffneten, sah er den harten Ausdruck in den grauen Augen, worin das Grün nur deutlicher zu sein schien, als zuvor. Und es bannte Charles. 

 

„Wessen Furcht, Charles? Die ihrer? Oder die Deine?“

 

Charles wollte seinen Blick halten. Allerdings war es nicht so wie Erik. Er war nicht so … stark wie sein Gegenüber. Daher senkte er den Blick wieder und gab dem Anderen damit die Antwort. 

 

„Gerade du solltest dich nicht vor ihnen fürchten oder dich vor ihnen rechtfertigen. Dazu ist deine Fähigkeit zu wertvoll.“

 

_Dafür bist du zu einzigartig._

 

Akzeptanz, Wärme, Sänfte und Zugehörigkeit umfing ihn und Charles begriff erst Sekunden später, dass es Eriks Worte waren, die seinen Geist öffneten und dessen Gedanken, die ihn vollkommen einnahmen. 

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass sich seine Fähigkeit begann selbst zu entfalten und es ihm dabei keinen Schmerz brachte, sondern den bestehenden vollkommen linderte. 

 

~*~

 

Charles biss die Zähne zusammen. Eindringlich blickte er in Eriks Augen, die sich ihm gegenüber befanden. 

 

_Hör auf, wir sollten hier ernst bleiben._

_Ich nehme das vollkommen ernst, Charles. Du bist derjenige der nicht an sich halten kann._

 

Das konnte nur ein Scherz sein. Und wenn, war dieser nicht so amüsant wie der, der in den Gedanken des Älteren verborgen lag. Verborgen und doch vollkommen offen für ihn.

 

Der Vorfall in seiner Küche lag vier Tage zurück. Vier Tage in denen sein Geist sich immer mehr mit dem Eriks verband. Verband deswegen, weil es kaum noch eine Sekunde gab, in der er Erik nicht spüren oder hören konnte. Es war als hätte er etwas gefunden, von dem Charles immer angenommen hätte, dass es für ihn unmöglich wäre. Denn ein Geist, der einen Telepathen so einfing wie es Eriks mit ihm machte … den gab es nicht oft. Eigentlich gar nicht. Es sollte Psychologisch nicht möglich sein, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die innersten Empfindungen, das Bewusstsein eines Menschen ganz alleine diesem gehörte. Somit war es logisch anzunehmen, dass eine andere Person sich in einem fremden Geist nicht zugehörig empfinden konnte.

 

Dennoch war es exakt das, was Charles empfand, wenn er in Eriks Kopf war.

 

Zugehörigkeit.

 

Erneut sah Charles etwas in Eriks Geist aufblitzen. Dieses Mal konnte er sein Lachen nicht unterdrücken, woraufhin sich Hank von der Tafel - ihm zuwandte und Unsicherheit in seine Richtung aussandte. Augenblicklich tat es ihm leid, dennoch konnte er einfach nicht anders als sich dem Lachen hinzugeben. Es war schon sehr, sehr lange her, dass er so befreit hatte lachen können.

 

Es dauerte bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Immer noch leicht lächelnd fuhr er sich über einen Augenwinkel, nur um Hank entschuldigend anzulächeln.

 

„Verzeih, fahre bitte fort, das war … ich war abgelenkt, entschuldige.“

 

Verwirrt nickte der Brillenträger, eh er sich der Tafel mit den Gleichungen wieder zuwandte und in seiner Erklärung fortfuhr. Einen Moment folgte Charles seinen Worten, dann sah er aus den Augenwinkeln zu Erik, der ihn immer noch ansah.

 

Und auch wenn ihn bisher nichts den Geist je hatte leer fegen können, war es Eriks Lächeln das bis in dessen strahlende Augen heranreichte, das ihn jeden Gedanken stahl.

 

Dass er dabei rot wurde, bekam er nicht einmal mit. Ebenso wenig wie Ravens wissenden Blick oder ihre mentale Frage, ob es ihm gut ging. Nicht einmal Eriks _wunderschön_ drang in sein Bewusstsein vor.

 

~*~

 

„Du bist hoffnungslos.“

 

Überrascht plötzlich angesprochen zu werden, hob Charles seinen Kopf. Er war gerade dabei gewesen einen Trainingsplan für Erik zu erstellen, als Ravens Stimme ihn unterbrach.

 

„Was? Ich verstehe nicht ...“

„Das tust du nie.“

 

Verwirrt blinzelte Charles. Er spürte Wut und gleichzeitig Traurigkeit in seiner Schwester. Doch ihre Gedanken zu berühren wagte er sich nicht. Stattdessen stand er von seinem Bürosessel auf und trat um den Tisch herum, an Raven heran.

 

„Kann ich dir helfen?“

 

Bitter lächelte sie, während sie den Kopf schüttelte. Charles spürte, dass sich in den letzten Tagen einige Risse zwischen ihnen gebildet hatten. Doch er nahm an, dass es an der Situation lag. Daran, dass sie herbe Verluste die Tage haben einstecken müssen …

 

„Hilf nicht mir, sondern dir, Charles. Ich meine ...“

 

Für einen Augenblick sah sie an ihn vorbei, eh ihre Blicke sich trafen und er auf heftiges Unverständnis traf.

 

„Du kapierst es nicht oder? Ich meine, jetzt bist du schon ein Telepath und du bemerkst einfach nicht, was um dich herum geschieht oder?“

 

Charles blinzelte. Dann atmete er durch und fuhr sich mit dem Zeigefinger und Daumen über die Nasenwurzel. Hart presste er die Augen zusammen.

 

„Raven, es … ich wünschte ich hätte es verhindern können, aber ich hab es nicht - ...“

„Was? Ich - Charles du Idiot! Ich rede nicht davon. Ich rede darüber, dass du dich Hals über Kopf in Erik verknallt hast und das so heftig, dass du uns damit alle in den Wahnsinn treibst.“

 

Er war - er sollte - war in …

 

Seine Gedanken verfingen sich so heftig, dass er haltlos gegen den Schreibtisch sank.

 

„Bitte?“

„Du projizierst. Andernfalls weiß ich nicht, wie ich darauf komme Eriks Lächeln mit einem Sonnenaufgang zu vergleichen, der wolkenlos an irgendeiner englischen Küste stattfindet.“

„Das … wie?“

 

Doch hatte sie es ihm bereits gesagt. Er projizierte und das wiederum …

 

Charles ließ seinen Atem aus, während sein Kopf leicht nach vorne in seine Handflächen sank. Das war nicht … es konnte nicht wahr sein oder? Es war doch nicht möglich, dass er tatsächlich in Erik …

Allerdings fügten sich plötzlich alle Anzeichen vor seinem inneren Auge zusammen.

 

_Erik?_

_Ja, Charles?_

_Ich … Lust auf Schach?_

 

Seine Unfähigkeit einen vernünftigen Satz mit seinen Gedanken zu bilden, sobald er von sanfter Wärme umhüllt worden war.

 

_Der Augenblick indem Erik es schafft mit Hilfe von Charles Fähigkeit die glückliche Erinnerung an seine Mutter zu intensiveren, um die Satellitenschüssel zu bewegen, war magisch. Nicht, weil er ab da bemerkte wie überaus ausgeprägt und kraftvoll Eriks Fähigkeit sein konnte. Und auch nicht, weil Erik ihm gestattet hatte diese Erinnerung überhaupt zu sehen. Sondern weil Erik aus tiefster Seele lachte, obwohl er gleichzeitig unendlich traurig um den Verlust seiner Mutter war und doch voller Liebe und Erfüllung._

 

Die Intensität in der er empfand, sobald Erik involviert war …

 

_Seit wir hier sind wirst du von einer Frau angestarrt. Sie sitzt zwei Tische weiter._

_Und?_

_Charles, du musst den Abend nicht mit mir verbringen._

_Allerdings nicht, aber ich will es._

_Du kannst dich mit ihr vergnügen, es wäre wirklich in Ordnung._

_Ich vergnüge mich lieber mit dir._

_Nun … wie kann ich dazu nein sagen?_

 

Früher wäre es ihm nicht schwer gewesen 'ja' zu so einer Gelegenheit zu sagen. Dabei hatte er aber auch nie etwas anbrennen lassen. Charles erinnerte sich an sexuelle Eskapaden - sowohl mit Frauen, als auch Männern - die kurz vor einem Seminar waren oder einer Vorlesung. Weswegen sollte er dem Spaß auch absagen? Raven war zwar nie begeistert, doch ließ er sie auch nie in diese Geschichten involviert sein.

Nun aber gerade durch sie darauf hingewiesen zu werden, was er empfand …

 

„Ich sag ja - hoffnungslos.“

 

Damit wandte sie sich ab und Charles zuckte in eine aufrechte Haltung.

 

„Weiß Erik …?“

 

Raven blieb im Türrahmen stehen, eh sie sich zu ihm drehte. Erneut lächelte sie bitter. Es schmerzte ihn sie so zu sehen und nie den Grund erfahren zu dürfen, wieso sie so lächelte.

 

„Ich weiß es nicht, er ist nicht so offen mit seinen Gefühlen wie du. Aber ich weiß, dass es ihn nicht stören würde, wenn du endlich mal den Kopf aus dem Arsch ziehen und ihn küssen würdest.“

„Kü- … Raven, ich …“

 

Nun wandelte sich das Lächeln in ein amüsiertes, während er sie nur fassungslos anstarren konnte.

 

„Für ein Genie und Telepathen bist du so _dämlich_. Unfassbar.“

 

~*~

 

Heute hatte er das erste Mal Cerebro im vollem Ausmaße verwendet und seine Gedanken waren immer noch aufgeladen von so viel Energie, so viel … Intensität.

 

Charles hatte nicht gewusst, dass es sich so wundervoll anfühlen würde, die anderen Mutanten so intensiv zu spüren. Zu erfahren, wie viele es noch von ihnen gab. Es waren unzählige. Alleine der Gedanke ließ sein Herz vor Aufregung wieder rasen.

 

Er fühlte sich so aufgeladen an. Am liebsten würde Charles laufen oder sonst was machen, um die Energie zu verwenden. Stattdessen jedoch konnte er nur auf seinem Rücken, auf seinem Bett liegen und an die Decke blicken.

 

Morgen wollte er es wieder tun. Eigentlich wollte er nie damit enden.

Allerdings hatte Hank ihn auch davor gewarnt. Es könnte ihn abhängig machen. Eben weil seine Fähigkeit durch den Kontakt mit anderen Gedanken begann zu entwickeln.

 

Vielleicht war es ja das, was er gerade fühlte. Dieses High-sein. Das hatte Charles eben noch nie gespürt.

Nicht während seiner Schulzeit. Noch am College. Nie beim Sex …

 

Dass er nicht alleine war, bemerkte Charles erst, als die Matratze sich neben ihm absenkte und er Eriks Gesicht plötzlich über seinem schweben sah.

 

_Du warst unglaublich, Charles._

 

In der Sekunde musste er an Ravens Worte denken. Allerdings bekam er nicht einmal die Chance in Erwägung zu ziehen, Erik zu küssen, als dieser sich zu ihm hinabbeugte. 

 

Die Tatsache, dass er in Zeitlupe wahrnahm, wie sich der heiße Atem immer intensiver auf seinem Gesicht anfühlte und die grauen Augen ihn beinahe herausfordernd anblickten, lag vielleicht an seinem Geist, der immer noch paralysiert war. Die Hitze, die ihn jedoch durchfuhr, sobald warme, weiche Lippen seine berührten, lag alleine an Erik. 

 

Zu sagen, er hätte nie daran gedacht den Älteren zu küssen, war vielleicht gelogen. Aber er hatte es verdrängt und weggeschlossen. Charles wollte ihn immerhin nicht verschrecken. Jetzt hingegen strömten eben diese Gedanken und Vorstellungen aus ihm heraus, als hätte jemand einen Hahn in seinem Geist aufgedreht. Es war dabei schier unmöglich sich dagegen zu wehren. Stattdessen schob er viel lieber eine Hand in Eriks Nacken, um ihn bei sich zu halten und hingebungsvoll den Kuss zu erwidern. 

 

Dabei wusste er, dass er sich noch nie so berauscht gefühlt hatte, alleine von einem Kuss. 

Allerdings war Charles das immer in Eriks Nähe. Weswegen es ihm auch so leicht fiel, sich komplett fallen zu lassen. 

 

Wie hart er in dieser Nacht fiel … wurde ihm allerdings erst dann bewusst, als es bereits zu spät war.

 

~*~

 

Bis zu seinem 26. Lebensjahr hatte Charles vieles erlebt. Zu viele Verluste, als er es sich zugestehen wollte. Doch war er an ihnen gewachsen. Immer. 

 

Nie hatte er an seinen Glauben an die Menschen verloren. 

Nie daran gedacht, dass er seine Fähigkeit verachten würde. 

Nie hatte er aufgegeben … 

 

Dann kam Kuba und Erik ging. 

 

Und mit ihm alles, was Charles liebte.

 

~*~

 

Die Leere war das Schlimmste. 

 

Es gab da immer wieder diesen einen, leeren Punkt in Charles Geist, wann immer er unbewusst nach  _ihm_ suchte. Manchmal machte es ihn wütend, so sehr, dass er alles im greifbaren Umkreis seiner Arme an seinen Zimmerwänden zerschmetterte. Und manchmal erfüllte es ihn mit einem derart heftigen Schmerz, dass Charles davon ohnmächtig wurde. 

 

Dann gab es aber auch Tage an denen Charles nicht einmal das Bett verließ. 

 

Stattdessen lag er apathisch auf dem Rücken und wisperte in Gedanken leise Worte in die Leere hinein. Meist kam er nicht einmal dazu zu gestehen, dass er Erik liebte und wenn er es dann doch dachte, waren es die Tränen, womit er die Apathie verließ und sich Halt suchend in sein Bettlaken krallte. Mit dem Wissen, dass er wirklich ein Idiot gewesen war. Und nicht mal seine Fähigkeit oder seine Intelligenz genug gewesen waren, um das alles kommen zu sehen … 

 

Er war einfach zu blind gewesen. 

Zu vertrauensvoll. 

 

~*~

 

Der Tag, an dem Charles seit Kuba das erste Mal Erik wiedersah, war der Tag an dem er sich zum sechsten Mal das Serum gespritzt hatte. Seine Fähigkeit hatte sich auf ein Minimum reduziert, so dass er kaum noch in der Lage war Hanks Gedanken neben sich hören. 

 

Dennoch - als er im Fernsehen sah, wie vier bewaffnete Polizisten Erik - ohne Helm - abführten … 

 

Sehnsüchtig starrte er auf das Gerät, während er innerlich lauschte. Doch Charles wusste, dass er ihn nicht hören würde. Er würde ihn nie mehr hören. 

 

Es war der Tag an dem er eine weitere Sache verlor, aber lächerlich einfachen Halt in einer Flasche Scotch fand. Sowie einer weiteren und weitaus mehreren als er sich je erinnern könnte. Denn es war der einfachste Weg den Schmerz in seinem Inneren zu betäuben. Und leichter mit anzusehen, wie auch der Rest seiner Freunde und Schüler gingen, bis nur noch einer blieb. 

 

Hank, dessen Anwesenheit es mehr als einmal schaffte, Charles Leben zu retten, auch wenn er das nicht einmal wusste. 

 

~*~

 

Charles war nie eine Person gewesen, die seine Freunde im Stich lassen würde. Er kämpfte und versuchte für sie zu siegen. Immer, so hart er konnte. Genauso nutzte er niemanden aus. Doch musste er zugeben, dass er sich in einer extrem dünnen Schicht zwischen all seinem guten Handeln und dem Negativen bewegt hatte. Insbesondere wenn es darum ging sexuelle Kontakte zu knüpfen. 

 

Dabei konnten diese Personen so besonders sein und doch würde es ihn nie dazu bringen zurück zu gehen. 

 

Jahre später … immer noch überzeugt, dass es das Richtige war seine Fähigkeit zu unterdrücken, um damit wenigstens laufen zu können, wusste Charles, dass das nicht richtig war. 

 

Es gab eine Person, zu der er immer zurückgekehrt war. 

 

Dabei erinnerte sich Charles an diesen einen heftigen Streit zwischen Erik und ihm. 

 

Es war so dumm und trivial gewesen und doch ausreichend um Charles einen Kommentar sagen zu lassen, der einfach unangebracht und nicht richtig durchdacht gewesen war. Leider - so fiel es ihm damals schon auf - machte er das immer in Eriks Gegenwart. Er dachte nicht. 

 

Stattdessen handelte er instinktiv und improvisiert. Es war zudem eine seiner Eigenschaften, die Charles immer versuchte zu übergehen - Unsicherheit. Nur leider war es genau diese, durch die er in diese Situationen kam. In der er sich verhedderte und mit vollkommen unnützen und doch viel zu intelligenten Fakten um sich schlug, als es von Bedeutung war. 

 

„ _Es hätte nichts geändert. Selbst wenn man Hitler rechtzeitig getötet hätte, so wäre irgendjemand anderes an seine Stelle getreten. Das liegt in der Psychologie der Menschen zu töten. Dabei ist sind es immer unterschiedliche Rassen, die sich gegenseitig unterwerfen. Es ist am Ende nur die Frage wer der Beiden übrig bleibt. Umso sehr müssen wir als die Überlegenen auch die Klügeren sein.“_

 

Heute würde sich Charles für diese Worte ins Gesicht schlagen. Ganz besonders, weil er sah, wie sich Erik binnen Sekunden vollkommen von ihm abschnitt. Und er wusste, wie falsch es klang. Bevor er damals jedoch die Chance zu einer Entschuldigung erhielt, stand Erik auf und starrte ihn regelrecht in den Boden. 

Bis dahin hatte er diese Augen je so kalt erlebt. Anschließend erst, als Erik Shaw gegenüber stand und ihn umbrachte. 

 

„ _Das hier ist keine deiner Biologievorlesungen, also behandle mich nicht, wie einer deiner Studenten. Das damals war kein Rassenkampf. Es war pure Zerstörung und alles was ich bis dahin kannte und_ liebte _wurde abgeschlachtet. Also rede mit mir nicht darüber, als hättest du auch nur einen blassen Schimmer davon. Denn den besitzt du nicht. Egal wie oft du es siehst.“_

 

Die Wut und Verzweiflung hatte Erik soweit getrieben das alles metallische in Charles Bibliothek wortwörtlich an die Decke gegangen war. Und er war sich sicher, wenn er aus diesem Rohstoff bestanden hätte, so wäre er zerrissen worden unter dieser unbändigen Wut. 

 

Doch das war er nicht, weswegen Erik ihm anders Schmerzen zufügte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er nur Kälte und pure Abneigung gegen seine Fähigkeit spürte, als er mit dieser nach dem Mann tasten wollte. 

Damals hatte es ihm bereits das Herz gebrochen. 

 

Aber das war schnell in Vergessenheit geraten, als Erik später in dergleichen Nacht in sein Bett kam und die Arme von hinten um ihn schlang. Es war immer Erik der am Ende zu ihm gekommen war. 

 

_Ich weiß, dass du deine Worte nicht so gemeint hast, wie sie geklungen haben._

_Tatsächlich?_

 

Damals war er so froh darum gewesen, dass Erik ihn am Ende doch irgendwie verstanden hatte. Dass er zumindest wusste, wie er es meinte … Denn nie wollte er den Älteren verletzen.

 

_Du bist einfach zu_ liebenswert _um anders zu denken,_ Liebling _._

 

Mit dieser letzten Erinnerung öffneten sich seine blauen Augen.

 

Liebenswert …

Charles hatte in den vielen Wochen, die er im Krankenbett verbracht hatte, dieses Wort nachgeschlagen. Ebenso wie andere deutsche Wörter, mit denen Erik ihm stets so sanft umschmeichelt hatte.

 

Nun wusste er was dieses Wort bedeutete, was ihn umso mehr brach. Denn … wenn er so liebenswert war, wie es Erik immer so zärtlich in seinen Gedanken gewispert hatte, wo waren dann die Personen, die ihn einst angeblich geliebt haben? 

 

Wo war Raven - seine Schwester?

Wo seine Mutter, sein Vater, seine einstigen Adoptiveltern - die allerdings nur das Geld geliebt hatten, doch nie ihn. 

Und wo zum Teufel war Erik, der Mann, den Charles binnen weniger Wochen mehr liebte als alles andere. 

 

Er war am sichersten und bestbewachten Ort auf der Erde und das weil er getötet hatte. 

 

Es war 1972 und Charles fragte sich wie oft er sich noch in die Vergangenheit begeben und alles erneut durchkauen wollte, bis er begriff, dass nichts wieder wie zuvor werden würde. Egal, wie sehr er nach seinen eigenen Fehlern suchte. 

 

~*~

 

Zusammen … 

Es war so ein Wort, das eine Art von Vertrauen beinhaltete. Charles wusste jedoch nicht, was er davon halten sollte, in der Zukunft zusammen mit Erik zu arbeiten. War er denn so dumm - so verzweifelt - erneut diesem Mann zu vertrauen? 

 

Logan sprach von Liebe und Charles fühlte Wunden in sich aufreißen, von denen er gemeint hatte sie betäubt und begraben zu haben. Sie begannen zu bluten, als er in Eriks Gesicht sah. 

 

In der ersten Sekunde ihres Wiedersehens wollte Charles ihn küssen. Denn verdammt sah Erik nach zehn Jahren Gefängnis gut aus. Nichts hatte sich an ihm verändert. Nur seine Augen waren … wärmer, als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. 

 

In der zweiten Sekunde jedoch riss er die Hand hoch und schlug ihn so hart wie er es konnte. Dass er von der heftigen Wucht seines Handelns selbst nach vorne fiel, war ihm allerdings egal. Der harte Schmerz, der von seinen Fingern aus strömte, betäubte den Schmerz in seinem Herzen. 

 

„Schön auch dich wiederzusehen, alter Freund.“

 

Charles biss seine Zähne zusammen, als er das leichte Grinsen auf Eriks Lippen sah. Früher hatte es ihn berauscht Emotionen in dessen Gesicht zu sehen. Jetzt wünschte er sich das Gegenteil sei der Fall … dass dieser eiskalt wäre oder eben nicht verändert. Denn es war so schwer ihm nicht nahe zu kommen. Besonders, wenn er aufstand und auf ihn zutrat. 

 

Früher … 

Ja, früher hätte er den Blick abgewandt, vielleicht wäre er sogar rot geworden und hätte mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen das Thema auf etwas gelenkt, was er verstand. Mit dem er auf sicheren Boden war. Wie Biologie oder Physik. Doch er war nicht mehr der  _Professor_ oder getrieben von naiven Gefühlen. Er war jetzt anders. Er sah das Leben wie es war. Hart und grausam und verdammt nochmal nicht fair. Daher wandte er nicht den Blick ab. Stattdessen hob er die Hände an die Hüften und sah Erik herausfordernd an. Er musste nämlich kein Telepath sein um zu wissen, was dieser ihn fragen wollte … 

 

Die gespannte Luft um ihnen wurde jedoch unterbrochen, als Peter, der neben ihnen stand mit einem amüsierten Tonfall etwas einwarf, das Charles jegliche Wut und Verachtung vergessen ließ. 

 

„Seid ihr zwei irgendwie …“

 

Beinahe synchron mit Erik drehte er seinen Kopf in Peters Richtung, um ihn fassungslos anzublicken. Der Junge hingegen grinste und neigte den Kopf, während seine Hände hastig Gestiken zwischen ihnen andeuteten. Gott, er wollte gar nicht wissen … 

 

„Ähm … zusammen? Da war nämlich ein Bild von dir in seinem - ...“

 

Letzte Gestik wurde in Charles Richtung geworfen, woraufhin er sich ruckartig und schnaubend abwandte. 

 

„Wir sollten hier raus - …“

„Ja, schon klar, aber das würde mich echt interessieren. Wer hat Schluss gemacht, ich nehme mal an - ...“

„Kannst du mal fünf Minuten den Mund halten?“

 

Der Junge zerrte an Charles Nerven wie dieses lästige Ziehen, das er ab und an in seinem untersten Rückenbereich spürte. Besonders dann, wenn das Serum nach ließ. Und dann geschah es oft, dass er etwas die Beherrschung verlor. Peter hingegen neigte den Kopf und lächelte ihn zuckersüß an. 

 

„Sicher, aber … meinst du jetzt fünf Minuten aus meiner Sicht oder aus eurer, denn ehrlich, fünf Minuten aus eurer Sicht sind für mich beinah so lange wie ein ganzer Tag und du willst mich doch nicht tatsächlich solange den Mund halten lassen.“

 

Er musste den Drang unterdrücken sich an die Schläfe zu fassen wie früher. In dem Moment wünschte er sich nämlich seine Fähigkeit zurück. Wie leicht es doch gewesen wäre, den Jungen schweigen zu lassen. Stattdessen verdrehte er seine blauen Augen und drehte sich um. 

 

„Du bist echt 'ne Nervensäge.“

„Mag sein, aber die Nervensäge hat deinen Geliebten aus dem Knast geholt.“

 

Den amüsierten Laut, den Logan zu seiner linken ausstieß ignorierte Charles. Eriks bisheriges Schweigen hingegen machte ihn doch … skeptisch. Früher wäre der Mann bereits jetzt auf 180 gewesen und hätte Peter den Mund gestopft. Stattdessen blickte er nachdenklich auf Charles Beine. 

 

„Willst du hier etwa übernachten? Ich komm sicher nicht nochmal.“

„Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.“

 

Charles öffnete den Mund für eine harsche Entgegnung, doch ging Logan diesmal dazwischen und vielleicht war das auch besser so.

 

„Leute, bitte … können wir die Wiedervereinigung vielleicht auf später verschieben?“

 

Das schien auch Erik wieder dazu zu bringen aufzusehen, wobei sich ihre Blicke erneut begegneten. Dieses Mal allerdings sah Charles sofort weg. Er wusste nicht, was er sich bei dieser ganzen Sache überhaupt gedacht hatte. Das hier war ein einziger, riesiger Fehler und  _das_ wusste er. 

 

~*~

 

Die Fahrt zum Flughafen hielt länger an, als es in Charles Ansicht gut war. Besonders, weil er auf der Rückbank gefangen war zwischen Peter, der immer wieder mal wieder verschwand und Erik, der ihn unentwegt anstarrte. Ob dieser dabei überhaupt verstand, was Logan ihm von der Zukunft erzählte, wusste Charles selbst nicht. 

 

„Wirst du auch mal mit mir reden?“

 

Offensichtlich nicht, dachte Charles, während Logan abbrach und ihm einen Blick zuwarf. Schließlich drehte er den Kopf langsam in Eriks Richtung. Ein Lächeln schob sich auf seine Lippen, das allerdings nicht abfälliger sein könnte. Und er wusste, dass Erik sich in dem Augenblick fragte, was aus ihm geworden war. Denn Charles war früher vieles gewesen, doch nie hatte er Eigenschaften an sich gehabt, wie er sie sich in den letzten zehn Jahren angeeignet hatte. Darunter das leichte Bedürfnis Erik wehzutun. Ihn mit irgendetwas zu treffen. Umso einfacher war es für ihn die nächsten Worte zu sagen. 

 

„Ich weiß nicht, hast du vor wieder einen Menschen zu töten?“

 

Sein kühler Blick traf den des Mannes, den er einst so sehr geliebt hatte, dass er alles getan hätte, um ihn vor jeglichen Schmerz zu bewahren. Besonders weil er wusste, was Erik alles durchgemacht hatte in seiner Kindheit und seinem späteren Leben. 

 

Die Art jedoch, wie Erik die Zähne zusammenbiss und den Kiefer anspannte … 

Nein, es gab ihm nicht das befriedigende Gefühl, welches sich Charles erhofft hatte. Schließlich wandte Erik den Kopf von ihm ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. 

 

Es war das erste Mal, dass Erik eine verbale Herausforderung zwischen ihnen aufgab. 

Und es war genau dieses Aufgeben, das Charles zum ersten Mal seit zehn Jahren Scham empfinden ließ. 

 

Doch anstatt sich zu entschuldigen, drehte er den Kopf wieder nach links zu Peter, der eine Sekunde später erneut neben ihm saß und ein Stück Pizza aß. 

 

Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte wie der Junge einfach aus dem Auto springen zu können, nur um nie wieder zu kommen … 

 

~*~

 

Sobald sie sich in seinem Privatjet befanden, lockerte Charles seine Krawatte und warf sie wenig galant in die nächste Ecke. Dann ließ er sich auf einen Sitz sinken. Zu seinem Leidwesen nahm Erik viel zu nahe bei ihm Platz. Er hatte wissen müssen, wie hart es ihm fallen würde so viel Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Denn je länger er ihn sah … 

 

Desto härter kamen seine Gefühle zurück. Der Schmerz, die Traurigkeit, all diese Einsamkeit. 

Es dauerte somit nicht lange, bis die Spannung zwischen ihnen ans Zenit stieß und Charles es regelrecht herausschrie. 

 

Das, was er stundenlang, alleine in einem kalten Krankenhausbett, immer und immer wieder in seinen Gedanken gewimmert hatte. 

 

„Du hast mich im Stich gelassen. Du hast sie mir genommen und alles andere, was mir etwas bedeutet hat mit.“

 

Es war das Nächste neben 'Ich habe dich geliebt und du hast mich blutend und verkrüppelt an einem einsamen Strand in Kuba zurück gelassen'. Aber auf Eriks Erwiderung war er nicht gefasst gewesen. Währen es seine eigenen Worte … 

 

Charles fühlte sich wie ein getretenes Tier, als er sich zitternd vor Emotionen auf den Copiloten-Sitz neben Hank sinken ließ. Sein Freund warf einen letzten Blick nach hinten, eh er hart die Tür zuschlug und Charles das bisschen Abstand zwischen Erik gab, das er brauchte. Denn die Tränen, die haltlos über seine Wangen liefen … 

 

Er wollte nicht, dass der Ältere sie sah. 

Er wollte nicht, dass er sah, wie nahe ihm das noch ging. 

Er wollte nicht, dass Erik erkannte, dass er ihn immer noch liebte … 

 

~*~

 

Seine Gedanken fuhren im Kreis. 

 

Zwei Tage … mehr waren es nicht und Charles hatte in diesen 48 Stunden mehr gespürt, als in den letzten 10 Jahren. Während diese nämlich zum größten Teils aus Schmerz bestanden, fühlte er in den letzten Stunden Hoffnung, Liebe und Angst. Traurigkeit, Erleichterung … Sehnsucht. 

 

Nur um in kompletter Wut und Verzweiflung abzudriften. 

 

Zu sagen, dass er es gewusst hatte reichte nicht. 

Wissen alleine bewahrte einem nämlich nicht vor einem erneut gebrochenem Herzen. 

 

Er fragte sich, warum Erik ihm das immer antun musste. Erst gab er ihm Hoffnung und dann … enttäuschte er ihn so sehr, dass es ihn innerlich brach. 

 

Sein halbes Gesicht vergrub Charles in seiner linken Handfläche, während er nachdenklich auf die Spritze auf seinem Schreibtisch starrte. Es war Hanks Serum - die neue und verbesserte Art. Wobei er nicht genau wusste, was verbessert worden war. Hank sagte, es könne seine Fähigkeit ein für alle Mal lahmlegen, während er dafür auch wieder gehen könnte. Für immer. Eine Dosis und für immer Ruhe. 

 

Kein Schmerz mehr.

Keine Verpflichtungen gegenüber anderen Mutanten oder den Menschen. 

Er könnte ein normales Leben führen. 

Erik vielleicht vergessen … 

 

Und doch war es dieses eine 'vielleicht' das ein Zweifel zu viel war. Denn er wollte Erik nicht vergessen. Der ganze Schmerz, diese … Sache zwischen ihnen. Er erinnerte sich automatisch an seine eigenen Worte - gefühlt eine Unendlichkeit her. 

 

_Unter all deinem Schmerz und der Wut liegt mehr. In dir ist so viel Gutes, ich habe es gesehen. Und wenn du das einsetzt, wirst du stärker sein, als je ein Mutant es je sein wird …_

 

Charles schloss ergeben die Augen, als er seine eigene Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte und gleichzeitig fuhr er zusammen, als sich eine andere dazu gesellte.

 

_Es waren nicht die guten Erinnerungen, Charles. Das warst du. Es warst immer du, der meine Kraft am stärksten gemacht hat._

 

Sein Arm, der bisweilen auf der Lehne seines Rollstuhls geruht hatte, rutschte hinab, während Charles den Eindringling vor sich anstarrte.

 

„Wie ich sehe, hast du dir die Haare wieder geschnitten. Ich fand das Andere gar nicht so schlecht, es hatte was von - ...“

„Was willst du Erik?“

 

_Dich_

 

Die Antwort war schneller in seinem Geist, als es Charles sich je hatte vorstellen können. Nach allem - nach …

 

„Verschwinde!“

„Charles, ich - ...“

„Du dreckiger, mieser ...“

 

Charles ballte die Hände zu Fäusten, während er Erik mit Tränen in den Augen anstarrte. Dann schloss er sie und ließ los. Er wusste, dass Erik alles sehen würde, weil seine Emotionen im Augenblick zu heftig waren, als dass er sie kontrollieren könnte. Genauso wie seine Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Und doch wollte er, dass es der andere endlich sah. Fühlte, was er gefühlt hatte.

 

„ _Sie hatten Glück, dass wir rechtzeitig operieren konnten, andernfalls wären Sie verblutet.“_

„ _Und was ist mit …“_

_Gott, was zum Teufel war nur los mit seinem Kopf, da war so viel Schmerz, so viel Chaos und verdammt, konnten diese Gedanken nicht enden. Doch Charles konnte noch nie gut mit negativen Emotionen umgehen. Besonders an Orten wie Krankenhäusern oder anderen Einrichtungen, an denen der Tod ein und aus ging, fiel seine Kontrolle in sich zusammen. Allerdings empfand er auch so viel Angst, denn … Scheiße, er konnte seine Beine immer noch nicht spüren und warum zum Teufel war er alleine?_

„ _Ähm … ich … wir haben wirklich alles versucht, aber die Schäden an ihrem Rückenmark … es war zu sehr beschädigt … es tut mir leid, aber Sie werden nicht mehr gehen können.“_

 

_Er hatte es wirklich versucht._

_Er wollte helfen, er wollte unterrichten, aber Gott, wie sollte er, wenn er nicht mal seine eigene Fähigkeit kontrollieren konnte?_

„ _Ich kann das nicht mehr, Hank.“_

„ _Charles, bitte gib nicht auf, ich meine es war doch nur … ein Unfall.“_

_Bitter lachte er auf._

„ _Ein Unfall? Ich habe meine Schmerzen auf eine elf Jährige projiziert. Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie sie sich gefühlt hat, wie es sich angefühlt haben muss? Ich meine … ich … ich kann das nicht mehr.“_

_Sein letzter übrig gebliebener Freund sah ihn traurig und unsicher an._

„ _Was meinst du?“_

„ _Ich meine, dass ich das hier nicht mehr kann. Ich … geb's auf. Verfasse bitte ein Schreiben, dass die Schule ab sofort geschlossen wird.“_

„ _Charles!“_

 

_Er kann nicht mehr schlafen. Immer wenn er die Augen schließt, sieht er Erik._

_Erik der ihn hält und sagt, dass sie doch dasselbe wollen. Aber er trägt den Helm und somit weiß Charles nicht was er will. Will er ihn, will er Krieg mit den Menschen? Es ist die Unsicherheit, dass Erik ihn nicht so liebt wie er ihn, die ihn nein sagen lässt._

_Charles wacht nicht zum ersten Mal verheult auf, während seine Beine schmerzen, ebenso wie sein Geist. Denn während das Serum nur bedingt wirkt, sehnt er sich danach Erik wieder zu hören. Doch egal wie hart er es versucht, er weiß, dass der Andere ihn nicht hören wird. Entweder weil Erik den scheiß Helm trägt oder Charles Fähigkeit zu schwach ist._

_Und alles was er will, ist einfach nur vergessen, weswegen es das erste Mal in seinem Leben ist, dass er Drogen nimmt._

 

_Die Drogen helfen ihm ganz gut Erik zu vergessen. Allerdings vertragen sie sich nicht mit dem Serum. Das merkt Charles aber erst, nachdem er im Krankenhaus zu sich kommt. Hank sitzt als Beast an seiner Seite, starrt ihn voller Enttäuschung und Angst an und Charles empfindet nichts. Später nur Enttäuschung, dass er noch lebt. Denn er weiß durch den Arzt, der ihn später aufklären wird, dass er für sieben Minuten tot war._

 

Es lägen noch Jahre der schmerzerfüllten Erinnerungen vor ihnen, doch Charles wird aus ihnen gerissen, als ihn Erik ohrfeigt. Noch ehe er die Hand benommen auf die Stelle legen konnte, tat es der Andere, der auf Knien vor ihm war.

 

„Du … du _Idiot_ , du … es tut mir so leid, so … _Gott_! Charles, du warst von uns beiden … du warst der Stärkere von uns. Du hättest ...“

 

Atemlos starrte Charles in Eriks Augen. Nur einmal hatte er je so viele Emotionen in den grauen Augen gesehen. Und zwar als dieser an seine Mutter gedacht hatte.   
Lange Finger schoben sich in seinen Nacken und Eriks Stirn lehnte sich an seine, während sich graue Augen ergebend schlossen.

 

„Ich wäre nicht gegangen - ich hätte … dich nie dort gelassen, wenn ich nicht an dich geglaubt hätte. Du sagtest, du wolltest nicht dasselbe und ich wollte … nach allem wollte ich dich an meiner Seite. Aber nicht, dass du dir so … so wehtust.“

 

Unsicher ob das hier wirklich echt war, hob Charles seine Hand und legte sie sachte auf Eriks feuchte Wange. Alleine die Tatsache, dass sie feucht war, ließ sein Herz zusammen ziehen. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, bekam er Eriks Gedanken mit, wie er sich selbst strafte und dabei immer wieder etwas dachte, dass er jedoch nicht verstand, weil er kein Deutsch sprach - nicht ohne Übersetzung und doch waren es die beiliegenden Emotionen, die er jedoch zu gut verstand.

 

_Nicht gut genug, nicht fähig ihn zu schützen. Du Vollidiot! Warum kannst du nie die schützen, die du liebst._

 

Es waren Vorwürfe.

Und während Charles in zehn Jahren ihn immer vorgeworfen hatte gegangen zu sein, so löste sich genau das in dem Augenblick in Luft auf. Denn ihm wurde klar, dass Erik ihm niemals so wehtun wollte. Dass sie durch ihre eigenen, unterschiedlichen Ansichten einfach zu blind gewesen waren, um ihre Gefühle füreinander zu sehen. Und wenn das Ganze sich nicht in so einer furchtbaren Eskalation geendet hätte, hätte er auch gelacht. So jedoch konnte er den Anderen nur näher an sich ziehen, während sein Kopf auf Eriks Schulter sank.

 

_Hör auf dir Vorwürfe zu machen, Erik. Du wusstest es nicht. Ich war … es waren meine Fehler, ich … ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Aber ich hab mich aufgegeben. Ich habe nicht mehr gedacht, nur noch … ich wollte einfach vergessen. Es ist nicht deine Schuld._

 

_Deine Beine … ich habe,_ Gott, _ich habe dir so wehgetan, ich … ich wünschte ich könnte es rückgängig machen._

 

_Ich weiß._

 

Charles wusste das - jetzt. 

Während sie in Gedanken einander gegenseitig beschwichtigten, wusste er ebenso wie Erik, dass die Stille nicht anhalten würde. Denn sie würden immer unterschiedlicher Meinung sein. Egal wie nahe ihre Ziele waren, die Mittel dazu waren nicht dieselben. 

 

Sie würden nie den Fehler in ihren Absichten erkennen. 

 

Die Gefühle würden immer da sein. Das verstand Charles nun, wenn er daran dachte, was Logan ihm erzählt hatte. Aber dafür würden sie nie zusammen sein können, da sie einander am Ende nur verletzen würden. 

 

Und die Tatsache, dass gerade die eine Liebe, die er je so heftig spürte nie wirklich besitzen durfte, brachte ihn dazu Erik nur noch stärker zu umarmen. Wie sehr er sich danach sehnte jetzt das Serum zu nehmen. Doch dann wäre er nicht mehr der Charles, den Erik liebte. Er wäre nur noch ein Mensch. Erneut wären sie getrennt durch ihre Absichten und erneut einander nicht näher. 

 

_Ich wünschte …_

_Ich auch,_ Liebling.  _Ich auch._

 

Normal. 

 

Währen sie normal, dann könnten sie einander lieben. Uneingeschränkt - ungehindert. 

 

So jedoch wären es immer sie selbst, die sich voneinander abstießen, weil sie dem Anderen vom Gegenteil überzeugen wollten.

 

~*~ Ende ~*~

 


End file.
